


I'll Be Here Forever

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Edward are 13 and twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to me after reading another fic..yea lol I'm new to this so don't hate me if its terrible
> 
> EDIT: i got the idea for this from Two Headed Boy by Thelonelycoast, make sure to read that fic! it's really good!((:

They were twins. Identical down to the dimples that indented each of their cheeks. At first glance, one would think they're seeing doubles. But if you were to really look at them, you'd see that they're very different. Both physically and mentally.

Harry was not even an inch taller than Edward, his curls tight nit and his eyes more emerald green whilst Edwards were a smidge darker and his curls were a little bit wilder. Harry loved to be held, it made him feel safe and warm. Ed was outgoing. Always wanting to run around the house and see how fast he could go whilst Harry preferred to watch and cheer him on. 

Harry was three minutes younger than Edward. Ed refers to those three minutes as,"the best moment of my life because I was an only child." Their mum would then scowl at Ed and tell him to never say such a thing. He should be happy that he was born with a forever best friend.

She was right, Harry was Edwards built in best friend. They woke up together, ate breakfast together, walked to school together, hung out with the same friends, cuddled together, they did basically everything together. Now most people would get sick and tired of being with the same person day in and out, but not Harry and Edward. They enjoyed each others presence. Each morning they woke up and grinned at eachother, their smiles so big you'd think they hadn't seen each other in years. 

Their mother adored how close they were. Each time she walked into the living room and saw them cuddling on the couch, she clutched her heart and her smile spread from ear to ear. "I'm so lucky to have given birth to such beautifully behaved boys." She would say to them whenever she got the chance. They would just rolled their eyes and smile at each other. Their dad, on the other hand, didn't approve of any of the cuddling and spending so much time together. "They're going to end up as faggots." He would say constantly to their mum. "Don't you dare say that. I don't care how they end up, I will love them endlessly no matter what." She would snap back with glaring eyes. He would let out a huff and drag Edward away from Harry. 

He always resented Harry. Ever since he could remember, his father never once smiled at him or hugged him or anything. "It's just because you're a lot more affectionate than I am." Edward would whisper to Harry whenever their father would come home and pat Ed on the shoulder and ask how his day was, ignoring Harry completely. Harry would nod his head at his brothers words and trail off to his room. It wasn't his fault that he liked to be hugged and held, it's just the way he is. 

When Harry was younger, he never knew how to handle his fathers resentment besides cry and listen to Edwards words of encouragement as he held him tight,"it's okay. He'll be nice tomorrow. He's just having an off day." Ed would whisper as Harry cried. As the years went by, Harry got over his fathers cruel behavior and just got used to being pushed to the sideline. He always has his mum and Edward, and that's all that mattered to him.

\--

"Happy 13th birthday my beautiful boys!" Their mum sing songed as she kissed each if their cheeks before they went off to bed. "Thanks mum, love you." Harry said with a toothy grin. She pulled Harry in for a tight hug, rocking him back and forth slowly. He held her tight, loving the feeling of his mums long hair brush against his cheeks whenever she hugged him. "You're my little angel." She said when Harry finally pulled back a little. He smiled wide and Edward did a fake cough. "You're my angel too!" She giggled as she pulled Ed, who almost felt as though his mum forgot about him for a minute, into a tight hug. He chuckled and tried to pull away from her grip, but she held tighter and planted sloppy kisses onto his cheek. "MUM!" He shrieked and giggled at the same time. "Anne, leave the boy alone. I don't want my son to turn into a daisy like the other one." Their fathers voice echoed through the hall. Their mums smile dropped and she looked down at the ground. "Go to bed boys." She whispered as she pushed the two boys into their room and closed their door.

Harry stood there for a minute. Staring at the closed door. His fathers words circling around his head. "You're not a daisy." Edward said as he grabbed Harry's hand softly. Harry pulled away and sulked towards his bed (Harry's and Edwards beds were next to each other, but separated by a small dresser with a blue lamp on it). 

"Hazbear." Ed said as he climbed onto Harry's bed, lying on top of Harry who was lying on his stomach, under the duvet. "Get off." Harry muffled through the duvet. "No, don't be sad." Ed said as he rolled off of Harry and layed next to him. "I'm not sad. I could care less as to what he thinks of me." Harry said as he rolled onto his side to look at Ed. But Harry did actually care what his father though, he just didn't want Ed to know. Harry wished his father would pull him into a tight hug, squeeze his shoulder, or even just offer him a warm smile. He just wished his father would love him like he loves Ed. He wishes he wasn't such a little girl. He wishes he could just grow up and be a man, maybe then his dad would love him. He has so many wishes and hopes, but he knows none of then will come true. his father will never change. his father will never love him. "Good. Now give me some blankets." Ed said as he moved closer to Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and lifted up the duvet, Edward moved under them and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. Harry moved closed to Ed and pressed his face against his brothers neck. "Night, haz." Edward whispered as he pulled his brother even closer, wanting him to know that he will never let him go. That he will be with him forever. "Happy birthday, Eddie." Harry whispered back and before Ed could respond, his brothers breathing got heavy and slow. Ed closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep. 

\--

The next day, their mum and dad went out to visit a sick relative for the day. "You boys are 13 now and I trust that you'll behave yourselves home alone." Their mum said as she planted a kiss on each of their foreheads. Harry responding to his kiss with a wide grin while Edward pulled back from the kiss and crinkled his nose up. "Be good, son." Their dad said as he patted Ed on the shoulder and made his way out the door. Anne looked at Harry with a face saying "I'm sorry he's a dick. I just don't know what to do." Harry just shrugged. She sighed, smiled, and turned to follow their dad out the door. "PARTY!" Ed hollered at the top of his lungs. Harry laughed and made his way to the couch. 

"What do you wanna do, Haz?" Ed said as he jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to Harry. "Watch TV." Harry said as he turned on the TV and Suite Life Of Zach And Cody came on. "Yay!" Harry exclaimed as he curled up on the couch. "We're 13, Harry. We're not watching this baby show." Edward said as he reached across Harry for the remote. "I like this show!" Harry said as he pushed his brothers grabby hand away. "They're twins, like us!" Harry said as he tucked the remote under his arse. "But they don't look alike like we do! I mean look at them. That ones nose is so much bigger than the others. Ours is perfectly the same." Ed said as he poked at Harry's nose. Harry jerked his head at an attempt to bite Eds finger, but Ed retracted quickly and stuck his tongue out at his brother. Harry let out a devious smile as he sat up more on the couch, turning so he was fully facing Ed. "We have the same lips too." Harry said as he reached out and squished Ed's lips together with one hand, making him look like a fish. Harry began laughing and Ed pushed his hand away, rubbing his lips to get the feeling f being all squished up out of them. "and the same hands!" Ed said as he grabbed his brothers hand and held it against his own. "We have big hands." Harry giggled as he admired how his hand fit perfectly against Ed's. Ed curled his fingers against Harry's hand. He looked at their hands. Whiter than the snow and big. One would think they're the hands from one person, not two different people. Edward looked at the freckle on the bottom of his thumb and looked at Harry's, he had the same freckle. A thought came to Ed's mind. "Harry..do you think our..um..private bits are the same too." He said, continuing to look down as his hand interlocked with Harry's. scared that his brother would think he was a sick and twisted person for even asking such a question. This wasn't the first time this thought pondered his mind. But at first, he didn't want to ask Harry. He didn't think harry had these thoughts like he did. But up until this moment, he decided that he just had to ask and see how Harry reacted. 

Harry didn't say anything for a few minutes, remaining quiet as he clenched his fingers down on his brothers hand and unclenched them. "Lets find out." Harry said quietly as he stood up off the couch and pulled his trousers and underwear down. Edward stared up at his brother with wide eyes. His eyes slowly traveled down to Harry's dick. So white and hairless, not huge, but the average size for a 13 year old boy. Edwards tongue felt huge in his mouth as he stared at his brothers dick. He didn't know what to say or how to react, he actually couldn't even remember what was going on. he was so mesmerized by the exposed harry standing in front of him. "Well, lets compare them." Harry said, snapping Edward out of his daze. 

"Yea..um..okay." Edward said as he stood up off the couch too, standing across from Harry. He grabbed the edges of his trousers and pulled them down slowly, exposing his half hard dick. He gasped at the sight of his dick pointing up, while staring at Harry's he felt a warm sensation in the pit of his stomach, but he had no idea it would result in this. His cheeks flushed a deep red as he went to quickly push his dick down, but Harry stopped him. "Why do they stand up like this?" Harry asked so innocently and with wide eyes as he gesture towards his own dick which was hardening before their eyes. Harry looked into Edwards eyes; so much fear, worry, and lust resting inside each of their gazes. Neither of them made a move, their breathing beginning to get heavy as their dicks began to ache, needing some sort of friction. 

Edward always wanted to ask his brother that question, but he never expected to suddenly get the urge to touch his brother. To feel his "private bits" and explore every ounce of his body. Edwards eyes began to tear up as the pain in his aching cock became unbearable, he has never experienced something like this. Of course he's had a hard on, but he never did anything about it. He just waited it out and eventually it went away. But he could tell that this time was much different. 

Harry couldn't just stand there any longer, he needed something. He needed to touch Edward. He has always loved his brother, has always loved the way his rough hands felt against his smooth waist when they cuddled. The way his hot breathe has felt against his skin when they occasionally slept in the same bed. He has always loved his brother, but has never wanted to touch him down there. Has never wanted to kiss him..until now. 

Harry grabbed Edwards hip and pulled him closer to him, their erections rubbing against each other. Both boys let out a loud moan as their dicks ached for more. Edward bucked his hips into Harry's, letting out a high pitched whine. "Eddie..I..Eddie." Harry cried out as he pushed his dick against Edwards harder. Ed grabbed Harry's shoulders and swiftly pushed him so that he was lying down on the couch. "This..this will b-be b-better." Edward stuttered as he straddled Harry, placing his hands on either side of Harry's head as he grinded into him. Harry let out a few high pitched uh uh's and Ed moaned out loud, looking down at the faces his brother made as he grinded his dick harder and harder against Harry's. Harry began to thrust up, sending Ed over the edge. He felt a warm tiingly sensation in his stomach. Like a million butterflies had just been released and they fluttered as hard as they could in an attempt to get out. 

"harryharryharryharryharry." Ed groaned out as a white stream of cum spurted from his dick onto Harry's stomach. Harry pulled a face as he watched the white stream flow. He cried out loud as cum began to poor from him too. Harry and Edwards thrusting began to slow as they worked each other through their orgasm. Their breathing heavy and sweat beating down their face. 

"Eddie." Harry said breathlessly before his eyes slid shut and his breathing slowed down. Ed collapsed down and did the same, feeling suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion and just wanting to sleep for a few minutes..


	2. Chapter 2

The chemistry between the brothers changed. Not for the worse, they didn't avoid each other or feel even an ounce of guilt. They grew closer. 

They've always been close, but not like this. They began spending every waking moment together after that day. They started sleeping in the same bed, curling into each other so tight that they'd form into one person. If one of the boys had to go to the bathroom, the other would sit outside of the door. Awaiting the arrival of his twin. 

After that day, they realized how much they really did love one another. Not love like how normal brothers love each other. Love on a whole different level. They needed each other, feeling a sudden rush of separation anxiety when one would  
move to the other room for a split second. "Where are you going?!" One of them would chirp up as the other got off the couch. "I'm genna get a water I'll be right back I promise." The other would say. 

Their mum loved how close they were."I'd rather have boys who are inseparable than boys who can't stand to be in the same room together." She would say as she admired the way Harry would lean his head on Edwards shoulder whenever he got the chance. "It's disgusting." Their father would grunt out as he shot a look at Harry who would quickly retreat from the comfort of his brothers shoulder. 

They knew what they did was wrong, extremely wrong. They knew that they could never share their love for one another to anyone. They knew that they couldn't do what they did again. But they didn't care. They didn't want to stop.

Late at night when they knew their parents were long gone in a state of dreaming, they would begin expressing their love for one another.

Harry would reach over slowly, gliding his hand down Edwards petite stomach until he got to the top of his boxers. "Do it, Hazzy." Ed would whisper breathlessy as he smushed his face into the crook of Harry's neck. Harry would move his hand into Ed's underwear, trailing his fingers lightly down his brothers length, causing Ed to let out silent whimpers. "Please, haz." Ed would beg. Harry would tighten his grip around Ed's dick, gliding his hand up and down his shaft. Occasionally letting his thumb run over Ed's slit. Whenever Edward would get this sudden rush of release in the pit of his stomach, he would push his face into the pillow and bite down hard, stopping himself from groaning out loud. Stopping himself from screaming Harry's name over and over. Harry would continue to work his hand up and down Ed's dick as he cumed, slowly working him through his orgasm. When he finished spurting and his dick became too sensitive to Harry's touch, Ed would pull away from his grip and move himself under the duvet.

He'd straddle Harry's legs as he pulled down his underwear, exposing Harry's hard cock. Ed would glance up from under the duvet to see Harry biting hard onto a wash cloth that they kept next to the bed for nights like these. Ed would smile at his brother and lower his mouth onto Harry's dick. Taking his length in slowly and carefully, not wanting to bite or scrape him at all. He would swirl his tongue around. The very first time he did this, he practiced on five popsicles before he felt he was ready. 

He grabbed the base of Harry's cock as he let his tongue slide against the tip. He hollowed out his cheeks as he took in Harry's length again, bobbing his head up and down slightly. Harry would grab Ed's hair right before he was about to cum. Ed would pull off and wrap his hands around Harry's shaft, working his hands up and down until Harry was spurting out white. When they were both done, they cleaned up and curled together, falling asleep almost instantly. 

They did this nearly every night, but as the weeks went by. They couldn't help but want more and more from the other. 

\--

"They're becoming too close, Anne. This isn't right." Their father said one morning as they all sat around the table. Harry was sporting a little milk mustache and Edward had reached over and wiped it away with his thumb, smiling wide as his brother leaned into his touch. "They're fine." Their mum said a she ruffled her hand through Ed's hair, smiling down at her beautiful boys and then glaring at their father. Their father grumble something under his breath about how things were going to change very soon. He stood up from the table announcing that it was time for him and Anne to go. "Boys we're going out for a little while, but we won't be gone long. Be good, okay?" Anne said with a warm smile as she pulled both boys into a tight hug. "Okay, mummy." Harry said as he leaned deeper into his mums touch. She ruffled his hair and followed their dad out the door. 

"C'mon!" Edward said as he quickly jumped up from the table. "Where to?" Harry asked as he wiped his face with his napkin before getting up from the table to follow behind Ed. "I watched these videos of 2 boys..erm having sex." Edward said quickly as he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up the stairs. "H-how do we do it?" Harry asked quietly as he and Ed walked into their bedroom and shut the door behind them. "Well, I or you, whoever, puts ours penis into one of ours butt holes and its suppose to feel really good." Edward said as he grabbed Harry's hand again and pulled him to the bed. 

Harry didn't like the thought of Edward inside of him, mainly because he thought Ed would never be able to fit into his butt hole. "Can I go inside of you." Harry asked shyly as he bit his lip and looked down at his hand interlocked with Ed's. Ed responded by leaning forward and pressing his lips to Harry's. ever since they started all this, they've never kissed. So this right here, was special. Harry loved the feeling of Edwards warm lips against him, the way they curved perfectly against his own.

Edward had kissed a girl once, but it was nothing like kissing Harry. She forced herself onto Edward, rushing him so that he never even got to kiss her back. Harry moved slow, just like how he talked. Harry allowed for him to take control and lead him through the kiss. Ed moved his hands up to Harry's face, cupping it as he dared to move his tongue into Harry's mouth. 

Harry gasped into Ed's mouth as Ed's tongue rubbed along his. Harry repeated the action with his own tongue, loving the feeling of the warm and wet sliding against each other. Harry pulled away and leaned his forehead against Ed's, taking deep breathes. He smiled and looked up into Ed's eyes, reaching down and pulling his shirt off. Ed did the same and also unzipped his pants and pulled down his underwear. Harry followed suit. 

Once both boys were naked, they stood across from each other in front of Harry's bed, admiring one another's body as though they've never seen it before. "Before you can go inside of me, you have to stick your fingers in my hole." Ed said as a deep blush spread across his cheeks. Harry giggled at his brother and at the thought of his fingers up there. "Okay." Harry said. Ed took a deep breath before he layed down on his stomach. 

"On the table, put lotion on your fingers..it'll be easier." Ed said as he pointed at the table between the 2 beds. Harry crinkled his eyebrows before moving to the bed and grabbing the hand lotion. He didn't know exactly what to do, he hadn't done his research like Edward did. Harry poured the lotion all over his hand, making sure each finger was covered in the white cream. Harry moved to the end of the bed, straddling Ed's legs. He placed his non lotioned hand on Ed's bum, moving his hand around slowly, tracing his finger along the edges of his hole. Ed pushed slightly up into Harry's touch. "Okay?" Harry asked as his pointer finger smothered in lotion hovered over his hole. "Okay." Ed said breathlessly. Harry took a deep breathe before plunging his finger into the dephs of Ed's hole. 

Ed let out a loud gasp as Harry invaded him. Ed felt warm and extremely tight around Harry's finger, Harry moved his finger in and out a few times. Ed winced in the sting of Harry's finger, his muscles tightening and his body going tense. "Can you put another?" Ed said in gasps, hoping a second finger will ease the pain. Harry pulled out his pointer finger slowly, he lined his middle finger and pointer finger together before sticking them into the hole slowly. Only stopping when he was up to his knuckles. Ed didn't make any noise or move, his body just tensed up around Harry's fingers. It almost felt like his fingers were going to lose circulation from how tight Ed was around him. Harry tried to curl his fingers to make more room, and that's when Ed let out a loud groan. "Right there hazzy." Ed cried out as he pushed up to get Harry's fingers in deeper. Harry curled his fingers again, hitting that spot that made Ed pant and groan. Harry began thrusting his fingers in and out of his brothers hole, Edward shrieking out in pleasure with each thrust. "Harry..s..stop I'm not going to last." Ed cried out. Harry pulled out quick and Ed whimpered from the lost of contact. 

Harry took the lotion and slicked his now rock hard dick with it, he wiped his lotioned hands on the blanket. "Okay?" Harry asked as he grabbed Ed's hips and moved the tip of his dick against Ed's hole. "Please." Ed begged and Harry pushed in. Edward screamed out in pain as Harry pushed in slowly. He let out a loud moan as his dick was engulfed in the heat and tightness of Edwards hole. "Don't..don't move." Ed said as he pushed his face against the bed, tears streaming down his face as he tried to get use to the pain. His body felt like it was being ripped open, like the butterflies that lived in the pit of his stomach suddenly wanted to be free and were trying to break out. "Okay. Move" Ed said quietly and Harry obeyed. 

Harry moved his dick in and out slowly, letting out a loud "uh" with each thrust. He tried to turn himself a bit, to get a different angle. When he pulled out and then back in with the new angle, that's when Ed felt the pleasure. It was like a world wind of sensations. Five times better than when Harry did it with his fingers. "yesss!" Ed cried out loud as Harry hit that bundle of nerves. Harry picked up his speed and thrusted in and out. The sound of skin slapping against each other was drowned out by the boys pants and moans. "Hazzy I'm going to.." Ed began to say just as he cumed all over Harry's duvet. "Harryharryharryharryharry!" He cried out as his cum flowed out like a fountain. The sound of Edwards groans sent harry over the edge and he released inside of Ed. A loud moan escaping his lips as he pushed in hard while his dick spurted inside of Edward. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON." Harry and Edward turned around quick to see their dad standing in the doorway. Harry stopped his thrusting and went to pull out when his dad walked over and grabbed him by the shoulder, ripping him out of Ed and shoving him to the ground. "I KNEW YOU WERE A FUCKING FAGGOT." His dad screamed as he began to hit and kick the naked defenseless harry. Harry cried out as his father smacked him hard and kicked him in the stomach. "DADDY STOP!" He screamed through tears, but that made him kick and hit harder. Harry's pale skin began to bruise and bleed. Edward stood off the bed and pushed his father away from Harry. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HIM." Edward screamed as he stood in front of Harry, guarding him from their dad. 

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Anne shrieked as she walked in. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" She screamed as her eyes landed on the bruised and bloody Harry lying on the ground. She grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around Harry, pulling him into her arms. 

"ANNE THIS IS IT. THIS IS THE LAST STRAW. I just walked in on our boys fucking and I'm done. I'm filing the divorce papers and I'm taking Edward away from here. You keep that fucking faggot." Their dad said through gritted teeth as he grabbed Edwards arm and pulled him closer. "NO!" Harry cried out through tears. "You're not taking my baby!" Anne said as she reached out for Edwards hand. "If you don't give me full custody then I'll tell the court what I just saw and they'll be taken away FOREVER. You pick Anne." Their dad said as he dropped Edwards arm.

Harry sobbed as he shook his head, repeating over and over 'I'm sorry I'm sorry.' Edward looked down at his mum, her eyes blood shot red from her tears. He loved Harry and his mum more than anything. He knew what he had to do. 

"I'll go with dad." Edward said as he picked his clothes up off the ground and pulled them on. "NOOOO!" Harry screamed so loud Ed thought the windows would break. Anne pulled Harry tight to her, rocking him back and forth. Ed looked up at his dad who smiled and grabbed his shoulder, leading him out of the room and out of the house.

Harry continued to scream and sob, screaming for Edward to come back. Sobbing because he knew he wouldn't come back. Anne held tight onto Harry. Hugging him tighter and tighter for each time he screamed out Ed's name. It was like he was being ripped in half. His other half, his best friend, his new found lover was being taken away from him.

He sobbed and screamed until he passed out from exhaustion in his mums arms.


End file.
